


Выдержки из дневника А.Г.

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Для того, чтобы понять, каково было в первые годы эпидемии, достаточно послушать слова очевидцев. Я же могу предоставить на ваш суд выдержки из дневника женщины, чей труп мы обнаружили захороненным на задней части разграбленной тюрьмы вблизи Атланты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> эпистолярный жанр  
> написано на ЗФБ

_Для того, чтобы понять, каково было в первые годы эпидемии, достаточно послушать слова очевидцев. Я же могу предоставить на ваш суд выдержки из дневника женщины, чей труп мы обнаружили захороненным на задней части разграбленной тюрьмы близ Атланты. Дневник, обернутый в пленку, сохранился на удивление хорошо. Позвольте мне начать:_

[23 июля]  
Забрала Эми из колледжа. Проведем немного времени вместе, прежде чем поехать к родителям – похоже, я пропущу ее день рождения и в этом году. Ничего не говорю, не хочу расстраивать раньше времени.

[23 июля, позже]  
Эми поет просто _ужасно_! Господи, чем я провинилась? One direction, серьезно? Мы устроили настоящие баталии за возможность владеть приемником. 

[25 июля]  
Эми отвратительно водит машину; что-то на обочине – она так и не смогла описать, что именно, – отвлекло ее, и мы чуть не въехали в дорожный указатель. Она выглядела встревоженной и все время оглядывалась. Я так и не решилась спросить, что она видела. Скорее всего, это еще здорово укусит меня за задницу.

[29 июля]  
Обедали в маленьком кафе, люди обсуждали вспышку какого-то вируса. Слушала их краем уха – за последние десять лет можно было привыкнуть к паническому страху людей перед болезнями, с которыми они вряд ли когда-нибудь столкнуться. Эми другая; сидела бледная и едва съела половину порции. Пора это прекращать – заедем в Атланту и отправимся домой. Может, удастся порыбачить. Эми перестала петь, и я начинаю скучать по ее голосу. 

[1 августа.]  
Хорошо, что Эми осталась в машине. Хорошо, что в магазин пошла я. За прилавком никого не было, зато у холодильника... Он жрал женщину. Просто откусывал от нее куски и жевал, не отрывая от меня холодного взгляда. Если бы у него уже не было еды... Не знаю, как я оказалась на улице. Эми запротестовала, когда я нажала на газ, и все пыталась оглянуться назад. А я не могла, я боялась.  
Он был мертвым, я точно это знаю, он был _мертвым_.

[3 августа.]  
Их так много. Больше, чем людей. По радио призывают двигаться в Атланту, говорят, что там помогут. Эми уговаривает меня ехать туда и просить помощи; она немного успокоилась после того, как нам удалось связаться с отцом.  
Мне не понравился его голос. И еще – он не дал трубку маме. Он _всегда_ позволял мне попрощаться с мамой.

[4 августа]  
У нас закончился бензин. Атланта захвачена. Слава Богу, что мы не успели въехать далеко в город. Один из них, из мертвых, почти схватил Эми, но я сломала ему руку. Не помню даже, чем ударила – в памяти отложились лишь хруст костей и равнодушный взгляд. А потом рядом с нами остановился фургон – настоящий дом на колесах – и дверь раскрылась. Нас спасли.  
Его зовут Дейл, и, кажется, он хороший человек. Впервые за последние дни я чувствую, как сильно устала.

[15 (?) августа]  
Жарко. Мы с Эми ловим рыбу, занимаемся типично _женскими_ делами вместе с остальными женщинами. Конец света вернул нас в славные времена патриархата, особенно если учесть, что мужчины почти ничего не делают. Шейн говорит, что нас скоро спасут. Хочется верить.  
Мне не нравится Эд. Вчера на лице Кэрол не было этого синяка.  
Мерл отвратителен. Ничего не могу сказать о его младшем брате. Гленн и Эми нашли общий язык – по крайней мере, хоть кому-то хорошо.

[этот же день, позже]  
Это так эгоистично, но я рада, что Эми со мной. Не получается сблизиться хоть с кем-то. Эми говорит, что я не даю людям шанса.  
Хорошо, что Эми рядом. Не знаю, что я бы делала без нее.

[16 (?) августа]  
Уговорила Гленна взять меня с собой в город. Жаль только, что Мерл идет с нами. От него стоит ждать беды. 

[17 августа]  
Этот коп, Рик, нашел семью. Возможно, не все так плохо. Наверное, стоит считать это добрым знаком. Настроение у всех приподнятое, недоволен только Дэрил, но даже это не портит праздник. Проспать все это дерьмо. Я бы тоже хотела так.  
Все будет хорошо. Впервые за последнее время Эми смеялась так искренне.

[запись без даты]  
Эми умерла. Я похоронила ее. _Сама_. На этот раз мы провели ее день рождения вместе.

[запись без даты]  
Словно я изо всех сил врезалась в кирпичную стену. Я одна.

[запись без даты]  
пожалуйста забери меня пожалуйста _мама_

[aвгуст]  
Дейл спас меня. Я злюсь на него до сих пор – у меня была возможность умереть быстро, не делая с собой ничего самой. А теперь надо жить дальше. Это сложно. Мы все время спорим; Дейл словно забыл, что я уже давно не ребенок. Остальные отводят глаза, слушают, считают меня неблагодарной тварью. Все равно. Мне нужен пистолет. Мне нужен хотя бы намек на то, что я владею своей жизнью. Мне... мне нужна связь с отцом.

[запись без даты]  
Малышка София пропала. Мы пытаемся найти ее, но ничего не выходит.

[запись без даты]  
Кэрол все время плачет. Не знаю, как утешить ее. Если бы тут была Лори, она бы помогла – Лори знает нужные слова. Я тоже знала, но словно потеряла их все.  
В Карла выстрелили. Лори там, а мне остается молиться покровителю детей. Надеюсь, Он услышит меня   
(залитое кровью детское креслице в машине; _Он не слышит_ )

[август]  
Мы на ферме. Словно глоток свежего воздуха посреди всего этого. Иногда мы с Дейлом подолгу сидим у костра, и он рассказывает о своей жене. Иногда я рассказываю об Эми. Мы почти помирились. Я почти выбралась из этой трясины.

[запись без темы]  
Я думала, что это ходячий. Я была _уверена_ , что это ходячий. Это был Дэрил. Нет ничего страшнее, чем момент, когда осознаешь, что стреляла в друга.  
Меня не подпускают к нему – никого не подпускают к нему, – и я чувствую себя редкой сукой. Дейл говорит, что Дэрил точно не будет сердиться на меня, что он поймет. Я надеюсь на это. Очень надеюсь. Здесь не так много людей, которым я нравлюсь.

[август]  
Шейн научил меня стрелять по ходячим. Как плавать учил – вывез на середину лодки и выбросил за борт, а дальше я уже сама. Нет ничего лучше, чем нажимать на курок; словно я обрела контроль над своей жизнью. Наконец. Шейн смотрит на меня, как на равную.  
Мы переспали. Не могу сказать, что жалею об этом – секс вышел отличным. Понемногу я учусь жить дальше. 

[август]  
Мы нашли Софию. Все это время она была рядом, в этом огромном сарае, посреди мертвецов. Маленькая тихая София в своей голубой футболке с цветным принтом. Я ошиблась. Надежды нет. Никогда не было.

[август (сентябрь ?)]  
Поспорили с Лори. Я вела себя ужасно, защищая собственную точку зрения. Лори ведь по-своему права, но даже не пытается понять меня. А я не пытаюсь понять ее. Во мне клокочет зависть, и я бью подло. _Протестую, ваша честь, это не относится к делу._  
Я просто не умею заниматься всеми этими домашними делами. Я не хочу, чтобы Лори меня ненавидела. Но, кажется, уже поздно. 

[позже]  
Неужели они не понимают, что Бэт все равно сделала бы это с собой? Лучше пусть так, посреди дня, когда ей можно помочь. Она должна понять, что хочет жить. Только так она сможет переступить через все это и идти вперед. Я это знаю. Теперь и она это знает. Но не остальные – я понимаю их гнев, но они не понимают боль, которую нам приходится нести в себе. Надеюсь, и не поймут никогда.

[сентябрь]  
Сегодня мы будем решать, казнить ли того парня. Дейл пытается поговорить со всеми. Шейн уверен, что я выберу его сторону. Господи, сегодня мы будем решать, жить человеку или умереть, словно мне прислали билет на казнь в первом ряду. Я практически уверена, что выберу смерть. И от этого мне совсем тошно.

[запись без даты]  
Дейл мертв. Все люди, о которых я забочусь, мертвы.

[запись без даты]  
На ферму напали. Рик не услышал меня, они оставили меня. Я бегу уже почти двенадцать часов, точнее, уже иду. Они как собаки, взявшие след. Последнюю пулю я оставлю для себя.

[сентябрь]  
Меня спасла женщина, Мишонн. Появилась в самый последний момент и снесла голову ходячему, который почти достал меня. Я разрыдалась прямо на месте – от усталости и страха; Мишонн же подала мне руку и помогла встать. Той ночью мы ночевали посреди леса – я стерла ноги в кровь и не могла двигаться дальше. Мишонн терпеливо помогла обработать мне раны. Не представляю, как она выживала одна все это время. Я бы не смогла. 

_За этот период времени владелица дневника описывает свое детство, телевизионные шоу, которые были когда-то популярны, прочитанные книги. Она много пишет о собственной сестре, но почти не уделяет внимания происходящему вокруг._

[январь]  
Мишонн почти не говорит. Кажется, я выболтала ей все секреты, которые только были у меня, а она делится информацией очень скупо. Она почти не рассказывает о семье – обмолвилась лишь, что когда-то была замужем. Кажется, я и не знаю ее совсем. По крайней мере, того человека, кем она было. Мишонн сказала, что это нормально. Что мне нужно знать только то, что происходит сейчас.

[январь]  
Стараюсь считать дни. По ночам так холодно, что мы спим, обнявшись. Не представляю, что будет после. Надеюсь, мы найдем мою группу. Я по ним скучаю – надеюсь, что они в порядке. Надеюсь, что смогли выбраться без жертв, нашли безопасное место и смогли вздохнуть с облегчением. Возможно, мы тоже так сможет. Безопасное место – это самое главное. Так хочется расслабиться.

[конец марта]  
Кашель все никак не проходит. Кажется, я бредила этой ночью и мешала спать Мишонн. Предлагаю бросить меня. Предлагаю бросить меня каждый день. Она все равно упрямо тащит меня за собой. Она хороший друг. Она мой лучший друг. Из-за нее меня убьют. Мне нужно уйти самой. Если мне не станет легче, я уйду. Я должна дать ей возможность выжить. Друзья поступают именно так, да?

[апрель]  
Мы спасены. Не могу поверить, это место как ответ на все наши молитвы. Высокие стены, настоящая кровать, душ. А главное – люди. Я уже давно не видела столько людей, столько улыбающихся людей. Столько _детей_. Уголок спокойствия посреди всего этого безумия. Лекарства помогают – я уже чувствую себя гораздо лучше.   
Мишонн здесь не нравится, но она не любит новые места и навязанные правила. Она привыкнет. Здесь мы обе в безопасности. Мы смогли выжить. Поверить не могу, мы смогли выжить.

[апрель]  
Мерл изменился. Возможно, так на нем сказалась потеря младшего брата – и я понимаю его в этом. В любом случае, теперь с ним можно говорить и не испытывать при этом желания размозжить его голову о ближайшую стену. Спросила насчет Филиппа – Мерл сказал, что он хороший человек, что ему можно доверять. Сама я сужу по людям, которые обожают своего лидера. Филиппу, вероятно, действительно можно верить. 

[апрель]  
Мишонн хочет двигаться дальше. Я не могу больше бежать, я слишком устала. Я хочу спать в настоящей кровати, не боясь, что проснусь из-за того, что меня жрут. Я устала просыпаться от кошмаров. Я хочу безопасности. Я хочу безопасности для нас обеих. Я уверена, она поймет. Она даже не говорит, почему хочет уйти. Не знаю, что и думать.

[запись без даты]  
Она ушла. Все, кто мне дорог, покидают меня. Поверить не могу, что я ее отпустила. Поверить не могу, что она вот так _ушла._

[апрель]  
Мне понравился этот показательный бой. Отвратительно признаваться в этом себе самой, но я действительно поддалась всеобщему настроению. Что со мной происходит.

[апрель]  
Филипп прикасается ко мне так осторожно, что сердце сжимается. Меня давно никто так не трогал, с такой нежностью. После того, как Мишонн ушла, я чувствую себя совсем одинокой, и Филипп… Кажется, я начинаю в него влюбляться. Он добрый и справедливый, и я становлюсь настоящим жителем Вудберри, обожающим своего лидера. Не думаю, что это так уж плохо. 

[запись без даты]  
Трудно писать про Мишонн. Не понимаю, что произошло. Все эти отрубленные головы, Филипп, корчащийся на полу, окровавленная Мишонн. Не могу понять, что произошло. Мы стояли друг против друга, подняв оружие, и Мишонн смотрела так, словно я предала ее. Словно не она напала на Филиппа. Она смотрела так, словно я действительно могла выстрелить в нее. Мой мир рушится.

[запись без даты]  
Дэрил жив. Дэрил жив. Возможно, они все живы? Они где-то рядом? Поверить не могу.  
Неужели это они напали на нас? Я чувствую себя беспомощной.

[апрель]  
Я только и делаю, что говорю. Говорю с людьми, говорю с солдатами Филиппа, говорю с Филиппом. Стараюсь успокоить их, стараюсь убедить. Я верю, что у меня получится. Рик – хороший человек, он не будет нападать на Вудберри, если я все ему расскажу. Он поймет, я уверена. Мы сможем найти компромисс и обойтись без жертв; слишком много людей умирает в борьбе с ходячими. Нельзя убивать себя самим.

[апрель]  
Милтон согласился мне помочь. Поверить не могу, что поначалу отнеслась к нему подозрительно – он хороший человек. Он на моей стороне. 

[запись без даты]  
Они меня _ненавидят._ Смотрят на меня, как на врага. Только Кэрол обняла меня, позволила на мгновение спрятаться от холодных взглядов. Они простили Мерла, но меня они ненавидят. Дико болят колени, на локте остался синяк – Рик особо не церемонился. Он изменился. Он не хочет меня слушать. Я говорю о детях и женщинах, а он думает лишь о том, как перерезать всем глотки под покровом ночи. Они говорят о Филиппе такое, что меня тошнит. Меня на самом деле тошнит – я захожу за угол, и меня выворачивает наизнанку. Поверить не могу. _Поверить не могу._ Мишонн смотрит на меня со странным торжеством, словно она рада страданию, которое приносит мое осознание. Мне _больно_. 

[запись без даты]  
Я верю им. Не знаю, почему, но я верю им, а не Филиппу. Я принимаю совет Кэрол и этой ночью принесу с собой в нашу спальню нож. 

[запись без даты]  
Я не смогла. Лишать жизни человека не так просто, как убивать ходячего. Возможно, есть другой выход. Всегда есть другой выход, правда ведь?  
Я моюсь в душе, израсходовала уже весь тот мизер горячей воды, что у нас был. Я все тру кожу мочалкой, но не становлюсь чище. Я все еще чувствую на себе руки Филиппа.

[запись без даты]  
Они выставили меня за дверь, словно я пустое место. Хершелл предлагает мне вернуться к ним, словно меня там примут. У меня больше нет дома. Нигде. Меня больше _нигде_ не ждут. Я не знаю, что делать. Я не могу оставить людей в Вудберри с безумным лидером.  
Даже после того, как я узнаю о Мэгги. Особенно после того, как я узнаю о Мэгги.

[запись без даты]  
Это кресло – оно отвратительно. Это он задумал для Мишонн? Пыточное кресло? Все эти инструменты, выложенные в ряд? Он больной. Он абсолютно больной. Я должна найти способ предупредить остальных, раз уж у меня не получилось выстрелить в него. Раз уж Милтон остановил меня. Прошу, нет, _умоляю_ Милтона пойти со мной – но тот лишь качает головой. Мы с ним так похожи в своем желании видеть в людях только хорошее. Я верю, что мы еще увидимся. _Я знаю это._ Я целую его на прощание, своего единственного друга, и покидаю комнату. Теперь я должна пройти ворота и бежать так быстро, как только это могу. Я справлюсь. Я всегда справлялась.

[запись без даты]  
Поверить не могу, я победила. Я загнала его в ловушку. Он хотел убить меня, он преследовал меня, как животное, но я победила. Машина не завелась, пришлось идти пешком. Но это не важно.  
Я победила.  
 _Я буду жить._

_Это последняя запись в дневнике. Мы может только догадываться, что произошло с его владелицей, но, по всей видимости, ничего хорошего. Первые пять лет, когда группы людей еще сражались за иллюзорную власть, таких смертей были сотни. Выжившие погибали от рук других выживших, мир катился в пропасть.  
Сейчас – другое дело. Только жесткая власть способна спасти людей от них самих. Я призываю вас сложить оружие и присоединиться к нам. Мы не хотим кровопролития. А для этого нам необходим жесткий лидер, и я смогу им стать._


End file.
